How To Rock Laguna Beach
by SoulSurferfan116
Summary: What if the characters of How To Rock were set in Laguna Beach, California? Will their lives be different now that they are the set in the rich and famous lifestyle? Just like the drama off of Laguna Beach and How To Rock, things will be getting real. Very AU. Zevie, Grelson, Kavin, Zolly, minor Stustin
1. Prologue

Laguna Beach: How To Rock Style

Characters and Full Summary:

**Summary: What if the characters of How To Rock were set in Laguna Beach, California? Will their lives be different now that they are the set in the rich and famous lifestyle? Just like the drama off of Laguna Beach and How To Roxk, things will be getting real. Very AU**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Laguna Beach or HOw To Rock! I also do not own any of the characters mentioned in this made up story! R and R Please! :)**

_Couples: Zevie, Grelson, Kavin, Zolly _

Prologue

Welcome to Laguna Beach, California, a small town in the Orange County where I grew up. Unlike the TV show, the OC, this was my life. I just finished my senior year of high school and it was a year I would never forget. I'm heading off to college soon, in San Francisco to be exact. But there were so many things I was going to miss in Laguna. Besides the warm weather and the ocean and being able to wear flip flops all year long, I was going to miss my best friend Kacey.

We have been insperable since kindergarten. She's been my best friend forever and I hate the thought of leaving her. She has a eye for fashion and knows whether a person is truly your friend or going to stab you in the back. No matter how crazy it got this year, I could always count on Kacey.

There's Grace. She's one of my good friends in Laguna. She may be a bit of a dumb blonde but she's one of the nicest people I know.

That's Nelson. I guess you could say he was the serious one. But he also had the best party house in Laguna.

The guy next to him is his friend Kevin. He's one of my best friends. He's also Nelson's wingman and best friend and also has our backs.

The guy on the skateboard, is Justin. He's a junior and he's hooked up with most of the girls at our school, twice.

That, that would be Molly another junior. Wherever Molly went drama followed.

Molly thinks she's so hot. Okay, I guess she is, but she can't stand me.

Here's the reason why: Zander. I guess you could say she's kind of his girlfriend. But Zander and I have been really close forever. We have been best friends since like Pre-K. We're even going to college together in San Francisco.

Molly's the wrong girl for him. I'm just waiting for her to figure it out. Oh, and me? I'm Stevie. I've always been the nice girl. But this year, I realized sometimes you just have to go after what you want. And all this drama started last week, with the first big party for senior year.

Chapter 1 coming soon!

I'm in need of a few OC'S so SYOC! I need two best friends for Molly and the rest can be friends with anyone! I'm taking 5 or 6 OC's, so if anyone would like to submit one it would mean a lot! :)

**OC Form**

**Name:**

**Nicknames:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Sexuality:**

**Apperance:**

**Personality (Be Descriptive):**

**History (At least one good paragraph):**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Crush:**

**Possible Hook Up:**

**Best Friend:**

**Friends:**

**Enemies:**

**Rivals:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Flaws:**

**Quirks:**

**Fears:**

**Dreams/Goals:**

**Story Lines (And some can involve siding with Stevie or Molly with the whole love trianlge problem):**

**Anything Else:**


	2. Chapter 1: A Black & White Affair

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own How To Rock or any Laguna Beach references! Don't forget to R and R please...Enjoy!**

On the beachside of Laguna Beach, a meeting was taking place in Stevie's house. In the patio of her house were Stevie, Kacey and Grace. And they were going to plan the ultimate senior party.

"So are we gonna start planning this or not?" Grace asked. Grace wore clear sunglasses that had a shade of blue in them. She sat next to Stevie who was sitting next to Kacey around the circular patio table.

"Okay, so what have we done so far?" Stevie asked. Stevie had her sunglasses over her eyes too like the others. Stevie hair was straightened out and down against her shoulders. She was wearing a light blue tank top. The gang were sharing chips and drinking lemonade.

"We've done drunken parties," Kacey said and she stopped. "And that's all I remember." Kacey's hair was down and straight as usual. She put her sunglasses on her head.

"What about a costume party?" Grace suggested.

"Didn't we do that already like a trophy wife kinda thing?" Kacey asked.

"But not like that." Grace said. She bit into another nacho chip.

"Um how about a cocktail party? Like we can dress up and stuff." Kacey suggested.

"That would be so rad." Grace said. "But here's the thing, it'll be a black and white cocktail party."

"Oh that's cool." Stevie said. "So what should we call it?"

"A Black and White Affair?" Kacey suggested.

"That could work." Grace said. "But we have to make sure you are not let into the door unless you are like fully decked."

"So who should we invite?" Kacey asked. The sun was beaming in her eyes.

"We'll make it 20 and leave 10 for the forget people. Cause you know how it is when you forget someone and you're like, oh I meant to but I just forgot." Grace said. Her and Kacey laughed together.

"Well we'll invite us obviously." Stevie said.

"And Spencer, Ariana, and Skylar." Kacey was writing down the names she and Stevie were saying.

"Nelson, Kevin, Justin, Andy. Carlos" Grace said.

"Zander. Karissa and Molly?" Kacey said. Both her and Grace looked at Katie's reaction as she coughed the word slut when she read Molly's name. Both girls started to snicker.

"Oh, drama." Grace said in a sing song voice.

XXXX

At the Garfunkel house, Molly was in her pool, floating on a plastic pool chair that was pink and floating. She had black sunglasses on and her hair was pulled back away from her face. She was wearing a red bikini top and black bikini bottoms. Suddenly, her cell phone rang. Molly pulled herself to the side of the pool and climbed out. She checked the caller ID on her cell and it was Karissa.

"Hey Kar." Molly said.

"Hey. What's going on?" Karissa said from the other end.

"Nothing. Just chilling in the pool." Moly replied.

"Listen, do you wanna go hang out later?" Molly asked her best friend.

"Yeah I do." Karissa replied.

"Okay. I'm gonna swing by the surf shop for a while to see Zander and then I'll come and get you." Molly said. Her and Karissa agreed on meeting around 8.

"So how are you and Zander?" Karissa asked curiously.

"We're good." Molly said.

"Aww.." Karissa said excitedly.

"We're real good!" And the two continued the conversation until Karissa had to get back to work.

XXXX

Later on that night, around 7:30, Molly arrived at the Surf Shop where Zander and Nelson worked together. Zander was busy stocking that he didn't notice the door opening. Molly had her hair up in a ponytail and she wore tight blue jeans and a pink top. She was holding her black Coach bag in her hand.

"Hey Zan."

Zander turned around and hugged his recently on again girlfriend. Zander wore nothing but baggy blue jeans and a baggy blue shirt. His hair was getting longer. Zander kissed her cheek and walked around to the main front behind the counter. Molly stood on the other side.

"So what's going on tonight?" Zander asked her.

"Gonna hang with Karissa and then go home probably. You?" Molly asked.

"Make an appearance at Nelson's barbecue party and I'll probably call you later. So you aren't coming to Nelson's at all?" Zander said. Molly shook her head disgusted at the suggestion.

"I'm not going if Stevie's going to be there!" Molly clarified in a bitchy tone. Just then, the phone rang. He answered on the second call.

"Thanks for calling Laguna Surf Shop. This is Zander." He said. "Yes we do teach surf lessons, $80 per person an hour!" Zander quickly said as he hung up the phone.

Molly noticed that the clock was reading 7:46.

"Okay we'll have fun working!"

"You're leaving me?"

"Yeah I told Karissa I'd go pick her up,"

"Okay thanks for coming by."

They kissed briefly and Molly left the shop to pick up Karissa.

XXXX

At Nelson's party, which the backyard was the beach, Grace and Kacey were hanging out on the couch. Nelson was busy mingling with the guests to notice that Stevie came in.

"Hey, Baskara." Justin said once he saw her. Both Justin and Stevie hugged each other.

"Couldn't miss this party now couldn't I?" Stevie said. She picked up a drink that Justin handed her. Stevie noticed a lot of people from school. "Where's Ariana?"

"I don't know. I left a message on her cell." Nelson replied back.

"Hey, Zander." Stevie heard Kacey said. "Coming to the party this weekend?" Kevin asked his friend.

"What party?" Zander asked. He scanned around the room and saw his best friend and occasional hook up, Stevie, talking with Justin.

"The one that you have to wear black and white to get in. It's at the Resort downtown Saturday." Kacey explained.

"I am so there." Zander said.

"Zander, my man." Nelson said. He and Zander gave a brief "manly hug".

"We're going bubble bathing tonight. You wanna come?" Justin asked with a smirk

"Bubble bathing?" Stevie asked confused.

"We're going to be putting bubble bath in Jacuzzi's so it creates a massive amount of bubbles." Kevin explained with a smile

"Why would you do that?"

"Why wouldn't you do that?" Kevin exclaimed high fiving Justin.

"Don't you have to empty the Jacuzzi?" Stevie asked.

"We're not going to do it in my Jacuzzi." Kevin said as if pointing out the obvious.

"We're going to like a hotel." Justin said.

"That's mean." Stevie replied with a pout.

"That's mean?" Justin asked in mock concern and a confused expression.

"Yeah." Stevie said with a shrug.

"Well I'll write them an "I'm sorry letter." Justin replied, giving Stevie rough side hug and messing up her hair.

"How considerate is that? She's like thinking about the hotel." Kevin mocked.

"Stevie's always thinks about the smart shit." Justin said.

"Remember when I used to be the smart one?" Kevin asked aloud.

"No." Justin said with a serious look on his face before he broke out into a grin.

"Yeah, I don't remember that either." Stevie commented with a laugh.

"That never happened."

The party continued on for a few hours before Stevie was getting tired. After having countless conversations with Kacey and the others, she announced she was gonna get going. After giving good-byes and hugs, Stevie left Nelson's to car before being stopped by a hand. Stevie turned around. It was Zander.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey. You leaving too?" Stevie asked Zander.

"Yeah. Gotta work tomorrow so," Zander said. "You going home?"

"Yeah. Got a test tomorrow in Chemistry." Stevie said. She unlocked the door. "Guess I'll see ya around?"

"Yeah, sure. Or how about we can just hang out like the old times." Zander suggested. He had a small smile on his face.

"Come over?"

"Sure!"

"All right. I'll meet you there." Zander said. He gave a smile and went to his car, which was a silver Dodge Eclipse.

Stevie started the engine and pushed play in the CD player. It was Kelly Clarkson. She put the car in drive and left Nelson's driveway with Zander following behind.

XXXX

Next day after Nelson's all night barbecue, Stevie invited Kacey and Grace to see her newly built house. It was still in the progress of being finished.

"Wow." Kacey exclaimed. Stevie had her hair in a messy bun and her sunglasses on her head. Kacey and Grace were too busy looking at the view.

"It's gonna be huge." Stevie said. She was carrying her designer bag on her shoulders.

Stevie showed them the pool and hot tub. Then the tour went to inside of the house. "Here's the bathroom…the kitchen…" she said.

"This kitchen is bigger than me and my mom's room put together." Grace commented. Imogen put her sunglasses on her head. And of course, she was wearing silver hoop earrings.

"That's what we wanted." Stevie said. The three went upstairs and saw the bedrooms and Stevie's was the last.

"And here's my room!" Stevie said excitedly.

"Is your room the best?" Grace teased with a smirk.

"Of course!"

Grace walked into Stevie's walk in closet and heard Kacey and Stevie talking about last night. It became their conversation for the next hour and a half.

XXXX

Over at Molly's house, she and her best friend Karissa were busy doing each other's hair in Molly's room.

"Do you know if Zander and Stevie have talked recently?" Karissa asked.

"Um, I don't know. Uh, they're friends, but she's a stuck up little brat."

"Oh, I know! Totally!" Karissa nodded in agreement.

"But he's mine."

"If you and Zander had kids, they would be so cute." Karissa said.

"He is hot." Karissa said with a smirk.

"He's really hot." Molly replied back. "Are you going to the party thing Saturday?" She asked her friend as she plopped on the other side of the bed.

"Yeah. You?" Karissa said.

"I guess. Zander's going so I'm gonna go too." Molly replied with a sigh.

XXXX

At a local restaurant, Zander, along with Nelson, Kevin and Justin were having lunch together.

"So what is the deal with you and Stevie and Molly? Cause I am so lost." Nelson asked.

"Nothing. I mean, Molly is fun to be around with you know? To hang out." Zander said.

"Not girlfriend material." Kevin commented.

"Right. But if it came down to having a girlfriend, like a long term thing," Zander said.

"Stevie would be better." Justin finished.

"Yeah, she would." Zander replies.

"So you going to Stevie's party?" Kevin asked. He sipped some of his Pepsi.

"Yeah. You guys going?" Zander replied. He played with the straw in his Sprite.

"We have to. Our girlfriends are gonna be there." Nelson replied. He was wearing a black baseball cap.

The gang of guys were chuckling at Nelson's comment. And before long, the time went on. Before Zander knew it, he was at the same place with Molly this time and got into a small fight about what happened last night with him and Stevie. And of course, lying took place.

(The next day)

"Yeah, I don't know. I'm really stressed out on Zander and Stevie because last night, he told me he was going to bed early, and today I found out he was at her house." Molly said shrugging as she sat across from Justin at a local seafood restaurant.

"Do you know if they hooked up?" Justin asked her curiously.

"He says that they didn't." Molly replied with a shrug.

"Does that bum you? I mean, it's kinda funny, you guys like have a relationship that's like on and off. 'Cause you hook up with him, he hooks up with Stevie, you hook up with him, he hooks up with Stevie, I kind of come in on the side and like grab you or Stevie once in a while."

"Yeah."

"Gosh, our town is so small. We need another girl." Justin teased.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know, I'm kind of sick of hooking up with the same girl."

"You're sick of hooking up with the same girl? Who?"

"You know it's you. It's seems like whenever I call you, you're with Zander, and whenever I call Stevie..."

"She's with Zander. Either wants to go back out or stop whatever we're doing."

"So you think it's Stevie's fault they're hanging out all the time?"

"I think it's both their faults. I just hate Stevie. She needs to go out of my life."

"That's a little harsh." Justin admitted but Molly rolled her eyes annoyed and Justin just sighed.

XXXX

Saturday came around quickly as the black and white party was going to begin. At a resort downtown, the Surf and Sand hotel, Stevie, Kacey, Grace,and Skylar were busy in the large enough bathroom, getting ready.

Grace was ironing out her hair as Kacey was doing Skylar's makeup.

"So this is fun." Stevie said as she was applying blush.

"Yeah. We should do it more often." Kacey commented.

"Is that what you're wearing?" Skylar asked Grace when she came in wearing a short black mini dress that barely covered her thighs.

"Yep." Grace simply said.

"I'm going with pants." Skylar said. She was forced to move her head up while Kacey was applying mascara.

"You know, I wanted to wear a white dress to this?" Stevie commented.

"I know, me too. But I haven't seen any at the mall." Grace said.

"But the ones I've seen are like trashy and slutty looking." Kacey said back as they all laughed.

There were only a few more hours before the party was going to start.

XXXX

"I am not into this shit." Molly said. She wearing a really short strapless white mini dress. Her hair was ironed out with her bangs showing.

Karissa was in the room, half dressed, in a black mini dress as short as Molly's. So was Molly's friend, Ariana. "So help out on the shoes." Molly begged.

"I need help with that too." Ariana replied.

"Um, take the heeled sandal ones," Karissa pointed to Molly's shoes. "And you take the other ones." She finished to Ariana.

"I'm gonna call Zander and see if he's picking us up." Molly grabbed her cell phone and gave out a sigh that was full of annoyance.

XXXX

The hotel room was overcrowded with people that were from the school.

Outside, Zander, Molly, Karissa, Ariana and a few of Zander's other friends from work arrived.

"Can we stay for like 10 minutes?" Molly asked Zander with a groan.

"We can stay longer than that." Zander replied with an annoyed sigh. He was wearing simple black pants and a black shirt.

"I'm sorry but I don't wanna be around these people right now." Molly said. She walked faster and caught up with Karissa.

The hotel doorbell rang as Stevie opened it. Stevie was wearing a black dress that was flowy and fitted nicely around her. She opened the door and saw Zander's face.

"Hey." He said as he embraced her in a quick hug.

"Come on in." she said. She watched Karissa, Ariana and Molly come in. Stevie rolled her eyes at Molly and let Zander's friends come in. She closed the door as the music was getting played.

Kevin and Kacey were on the couch, talking with Nelson and Gracr and Andy Bartlett was talking to a girl.

As the party went on, Molly sighed out of boredom as she and Karissa and Ariana were sitting outside on the patio. Along with a few others who were outside, too.

"Zander was like, we won't be here long. It's been an hour. This is bullshit!." Molly mocked her boyfriend. After calling a few people, mainly guys, Molly declared she was going.

Grace saw Molly get up and go over to Zander and was whispering in his ear.

"Molly's the only one wearing white how ironic?" Stevie said with a smirk.

"That like defines trashy!" Kacey replied with a smile as Stevie nodded in agreement before they saw Karissa following Molly out the door. Ariana was the last to leave.

"So did they just up and leave?" Stevie asked Kacey.

"Yep and so did Zander!" Kacey pointed out as they watched Zander say goodbye to everyone before leaving.

"Why are we leaving?" Karissa asked confusedly as Molly ignored her and they walked to Zander's car.

Once they all entered Zander's car, it slowly pulled out of the parking lot.

Molly said, "This is so much better."

Back inside Stevie sighed, this was not how she was expecting things to go tonight.

XXXX

The party dwindled down and ended later on. The girls decided to help Stevie clean up the place and threw themselves on the couches with the TV on. Stevie was next and Kacey on the big couch while Grace was in a separate chair.

"Throwing parties is exhausting." Kacey commented as she took a sip of her drink, a Coke.

"No more parties for a while, okay?" Grace complained, sleepily.

"Yeah. No more." Stevie agreed.

And that was the end of the black and white party. It was a success yet full of tension between Molly and Stevie but in all, a successful party in Laguna.

_Next Time on Laguna Beach How To Rock Style:_

_Zander gets angry since Molly has been texting a new guy named Zach._

_Ariana turns 18 and has a huge birthday bash but doesn't invite Kacey._

_Meanwhile Stevie gets grounded for bad grades._


	3. Chapter 2: Birthdays & Bonfires

Chapter 2: Birthdays and Bonfires

**Disclaimer: I do not own How To Rock or Laguna Beach! I also do not own any of the characters used or mentioned in this story! MTV and Nick own everything! Don't forget to R and R please! Thanks for all of the reviews for the story! They mean a lot and I'm glad people like the story! Enjoy...**

_Previously on How To Rock Laguna Beach: The Black and White party was supposed to be the best party of our senior year...But Molly made sure that didn't happen...I guess she was mad when she found out Zander and I left Nelson's barbecue together...I'd never steal a guy away from another girl, but with those two, you never know if they're on or not...Especially with all the guys Molly has on the side...And Kacey and I were about to find out we're on the "I forgot you" list for Ariana's 18th birthday._

(The next day)

"The party was a bust yesterday!" Stevie exclaimed with a loud sigh as she and Kacey entered Laguna Mall at 11 am the next day.

"I know right! Molly was such a bitch last night! Acting like she owned everything and what not!" Kacey agreed as she placed her sunglasses over her head.

"Not to mention the fact that Zander left like at the first hour of the party and I got stuck talking with Justin the rest of the night!" Stevie pointed out angrily.

"I know! Zander is so whipped! I wonder if she already has him carrying her shopping bags for her too!" Kacey mocked with a bitter laugh. Stevie shrugged as they entered MAC, a nearby make-up store.

"Is it just me or has Ariana been really retarded lately?"

"Who knows? Ariana kept telling me 'I like you better when you're not around your friends.'"

"Woa, you mean she likes you better when you're not around me?"

"Yeah she was like 'I just don't like Kacey'" Stevie said with a shrug as Kacey tried on lipstick.

"Hey guess what kind of lip gloss I'm wearing?" Stevie said picking up a lipgloss.

"What?" Kacey asked curiously.

"Two-faced!" Stevie replied with a laugh.

"I could think of the person just like that..." Kacey said with a smirk.

After 20 minutes of trying on various shades of make up, they bought what they needed and were on their way to the next store.

(With Ariana and Karissa)

"Hey birthday girl!" Ariana said excitedly as she got into Karissa car that afternoon.

"Hi!" Ariana responded back with a smile on her face.

"Are you excited that you are finally 18 today!"

"Yeah so excited! I thought this day would never come!" Ariana said with a laugh.

"I know! I can't wait for your party tonight!"

"I'm so excited to go out with everyone tonight!"

"Are we going to invite Stevie and Kacey?" Karissa asked curiously.

"I don't think so... I mean we don't even hang out with them that much anymore! I mean Stevie's alright, but I can't stand that Kacey girl!" Ariana replied with a knowing glance.

"Yeah I don't even really like them that much!"

"Plus we didn't get invited to their birthday party!"

"Yeah...Yeah!" Karissa exclaimed as they arrived to Ariana's house.

(With Stevie)

"Stevie, we need to talk to you!" Her mom Quinn said as they sat around the dinner table with Stevie's four brothers Logan, Tim, Steve, and Michael.

"What about?" Stevie asked confused.

"We just got your lastest grades and you aren't doing so hott kido!" Her dad, Todd said in a calm voice but you could sense the dissapointment in his eyes.

"What?" Stevie asked shocked.

"You are getting like 3 Cs and the rest are all Ds! Any reason for this?" Quinn asked her curiously.

"Well it's my senior year! I'll pull up my grades in no time and graduate! You said this year is my throw away year remember!" Stevie pointed out.

"Yes, it still can be your throw away year, but you could at least afford to get Cs or even a couple of Bs!" Quinn shot back with a sigh.

"Well, don't worry cause I will get my C's in all my classes and I will graduate! It's not a problem." Stevie mocked with an annoyed expression on her face as she ate.

"Good, because until you do you are grounded!"

"What?"

"You know the rules, you can't have a grade below a C in this house or you're in jail, so get it up!"

"This is so unfair!"

"It's finale Stevie!"

(Later that night)

"Let's get ready to party!" Molly said excitedly as she, Ariana, Karissa and a small group of Laguna's juniors and seniors entered Joe's Crab Shack to celebrate Ariana's 18th birthday.

Among the group of people were: Molly, Karisaa, Grace, Andy, Justin, and her cousin Carly.

"So cheers to the birthday girl!" Justin said as everyone rose their glasses in the air and clicked them together. After that Ariana blew out the candles on her huge cake and everyone clapped happily.

"Aww thanks you guys! This is like the best birthday ever!"

"Look at those guys over there!" Molly pointed out to Karisaa and Grace and Ariana.

"Are they looking at us?" Karissa asked with a laugh as she and Molly waved with them both giggling like crazy.

After dinner Ariana opened up her presents: From Molly she got a new pair of Gucci sunglasses and a blue logo T-shirt. From her cousin Carly she got a new blinged out cell phone case. From Justin she got a bracelet. From Karissa she got a little bear with a little hear that said 18th B-day on it in big black letters. From Grace she got a pair of diamond earrings, which she insisted on returning but Grace voted against it. From Andy she got 2 gift cards with $50 dollars each for any place in Laguna Mall and a keychain that said 18 on it.

After everyone left the shack it just left Molly, Ariana and Karissa to pack up the car.

"That was so much fun!" Molly exclaimed happily.

"I know! This was great, I couldn't have asked for something better!"

"Well my best friend deserves everything on her birthday!"

"I couldn't ask for better friends!"

"Me neither!"

"I love you guys!"

"We love you too Ari!" Molly replied as she and Karissa brought her in for a group hug.

"What should we do now?" Ariana asked curiously as she got in the car.

"Sleepover?" Karissa suggested as Ariana started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Oh you know it!" Ariana exclaimed with a giggle as they headed in the direction of Molly's house.

(With Stevie)

"Daddy, Kacey thinks I should not be grounded." Stevie said from her kitchen table later that night. She couldn't go out but luckily Kacey agreed to keep her company at her hosue while she was basically under house arrest.

"I think Stevie should not be grounded." Kacey agrees nodding her head in the direction of Stevie's dad, who was watching TV on the couch.

"I'm listening to your arguments."

"Well Todd, I think is second semester senior year, Stevie here is a wonderful person... I don't think that her grades reflect on her as a person... I don't think that she is a bad kid... Todd, PLEASE JUST LET HER COME OUT WITH ME!"

"Can't you ask for some extra credit project?"

"Nope we asked already..."

"Are you sure?"

"100% sure, well 98% sure!" Kacey replied.

"You have a 2 percent chance! Make it happen Kacey! You and Stevie can be very persuasive you know."

"This is you ruining my senior year!"

"Not it's not..." Todd answered.

"You can't tell me 'This is your senior year, you're gonna cruise don't worry about grades.' Then when my grades come, 'You're not gonna cruise you're grounded!"

"Why are we ruining it when you are the one who brought in those grades?" Stevie's mom, Quinn asked, coming into the kitchen.

"Because you said I could just cruise this year!"

"You can cruise, but you can not get Ds and Fs! That's not cruising, that's failing!"

"She's got a point Stevie, you shouldn't be failing!" Kacey points out with a shrug. "I tried, sorry."

"Kacey!" Stevie said angrily. Whose side was she on?

"Well sorry, but really if you weren't failing you could go out! Don't fail, go out!" Kacey pointed out. Stevie sighed before picking up a piece of popcorn and chucking it at Kacey.

"You seriously suck right now!" Stevie said with a pout before eating some more popcorn and waiting for the long night to pass.

(The next day)

Stevie, Kacey, and Grace were sitting in Laguna's local coffee hut, drinking lattes and gossiping.

"How was Ariana's party?" Stevie asked.

"We heard you went." Kacey said.

"Um yeah we did go! It was alright I guess..."

"Grace, we could tell when you are lying! You could tell us if you had fun, we won't get mad at you!"

"It was actually really fun!"

"Who was there?'

"Justin, Karissa, Andy, Molly, and me!"

"Molly was there? Maybe it was a good idea I didn't get invited!"

"So anyway moving on..."

"How far away are you and Zander from each other?" Grace asked curiously.

"Like 5 minutes." Stevie replied.

"Really? I think you guys are going to get married." Kacey said with a smile.

"Um." Grace said with a unsure expression.

"We're gonna be best friends." Stevie replied.

"That stuff happens, though, you're gonna like..." Kacey pointed out with a smirk.

"I don't wanna marry Zander."

"Why not, you guys would have pretty babies!" Kacey protested.

"I don't want to be anything more than Zander's best friend!"

"You would have pretty babies, your babies will be like the popular people at school." Grace responded with a knowing smile.

"Sweet, Grace!" Stevie said with a smile.

"It's true though!" Grace replied as they finished up their drinks and left.

(With Ariana and Karissa)

"Do you think that Stevie and Kacey know about the party?" Ariana asked Karissa, as they were getting their nails done.

"Everyone was there! Of course they know!" Karissa said pointing out the obvious.

'Oh look here they come!"

"What! Where?" Ariana asked confused as Karissa points to Stevie and Kacey who were walking in the nail salan.

"Oh hi..." Kacey said stiffly as they entered the nail salon.

"Hey guys!" Karissa replied, acting as if nothing was wrong as she and Ariana went to dry their nails and Stevie and Kacey got in two of the chairs right next to them.

"You're still going to that Singing School, right Stevie?"

"It's an Music Program at SFU..." Stevie responded with an eye roll.

"Singing School, Music Program whatever." Karissa said waving off the subject as if it was like asking is the sky blue?

"I like your necklace Ariana." Stevie said observing Ariana's new piece of Jewerly.

"Was it a birthday gift?" Kacey asked curiously.

"Yeah! Molly with a matching blue shirt. It matches my eyes!" Ariana gushed with gleam in her eyes.

"Of course, a matching blue shirt." Kacey said rolling her eyes as Ariana's smile drops for a second before she just ignores the comment.

"So we are leaving for Cabo in two days." Kacey brought up happily.

"Yep, are you guys excited?" Karissa asked with a smile.

"So excited!"

"Yep well we should get packing... See you guys at the bonfire!" Ariana said cheerfully as they paid.

"Of course!" Kacey replied with a fake smile as Ariana and Karissa left.

(With Zander and Molly)

"So how was the party?" Zander asked Molly, curiously, as they sat across from each other at Laguna Stack and Shack, a local seafood place.

"Fun, I wish you could have came!"

"Well it was guys night. You know how that is!"

"What did you guys do?"

"Play video games, order a pizza, watch a horror action film! The usual stuff"

"Oh fun..."

"Come on now, we're going to hang out tonight anyway right?"

"Yeah but everyone is going to be there! Even Stevie!" Molly exclaimed really annoyed at the mention of Stevie.

"What is your problem with her anyway?" Zander asked angrily.

"Excuse me?" Molly said in disbelief.

"Yeah, why do you have such a problem with Stevie anyway!" Zander repeated with a glare.

"Um hello! She's like trying to steal you away from me! You guys have hooked up more than once now! And she's like a slut! Like seriously it just pisses me off how she acts so innocent and perfect when she's exactly the oppoiste!" Molly states with a scoff.

"Well, I've known her forever and she's like my best friend and I really don't like you talking about her like that!" Zander said standing his ground.

"Well sorry, but it's the truth!" Molly replied with bitter laugh before staring at Zander as if to say ' you know I'm right!'

Molly's phone rang yet again as she pulled out her phone.

"Who ya talking to?"

"No one important!" Molly dismissed with a glare.

Zander sighed as he rubbed his forehead in annoyance.

(The next day)

The group of seniors and Molly, Justin, Karissa and Ariana gathered around the bonfire in excitement.

Karissa and Ariana were gossiping on a blanket. Kacey was talking to Skylar with Kevin right next to her. Nelson and Grace were sitting on chairs while he fed her a s'more. Justin was helping Stevie roast a marshmallow and Zander and Molly were cuddleing and talking on a blanket.

"See, isn't this fun!" Zander said softly as Molly sort of nodded before she snuggled closer into Molly's chest.

"Your phone is ringing again!" Zander pointed out to Molly with a curious expression as she lifted her head off of his chest and relucantly sat up.

"I know!" Molly replied rolling her eyes.

"Who is it?" Zander asked peering over her shoulder.

"No one Zander!" Molly snapped putting her phone back in her pocket.

"Your phone has been ringing like all night!" Zander pointed out, jealousy running through his viens.

"It's probably just my mom!"

"Yeah okay... Then who's Zach?"

"Were you snopping through my phone?" Molly screeched in anger.

"With good reason!"

"He's a guy in my grade okay! He's a friend!"

"A friend who has been texting you like 3 hours straight!"

"I'm not talking about this right now!"

"Molly!"

"I'm not going to talk about this with you right now! I don't want to talk to you right this minute okay!" Molly said with a detrimined yet angry look on her face.

"That's what I'm saying, I don't wanna talk to you right now either."

"I'll call you and let you know when I know what I wanna do!" Molly dismissed.

Stevie watched as Molly answered her phone, yet again.

"What's up Zach?"

"No, I'm leaving the beach right now but Zander and Kevin are still chilling and stuff. Zander? No I'm over it!" Molly, Karissa and Ariana left the beach.

Zander sighed before sitting back down on the log next to Stevie. Stevie felt bad for Zander. He shouldn't have to put up with the bitchness and slutness that is Molly Garfunkel.

"I wanna get the hell out of here so bad. I wish it was August 25 right now. My first day of school. We're gonna have so much fun at school." Zander said, glancing as Stevie with a smile.

"I wanna go right now. I just wanna leave." Zander agreed with a soft smile.

"I wanna leave so bad. I'm not trying to bring anything up, but there's so many things I wish I could take back and just like not have happened." Zander said with a shrug.

"Like what?" Stevie asked confused.

"Like I don't regret that we ever hooked up or anything like that, we became better friends from that, but like I regret the situation I got put into."

"For a really long time, I did regret everything. I mean, it was like fun while it lasted. But it just almost wasn't worth it because of all the shit we went through."

"It's so standard. I learned a lot though. Like I'm glad I went through it, like the one time."

"Don't lie to two girls that are gonna end up, you know having the same friends." Stevie pointed out.

"I am trying. What do you suggest I do to have fun?"

"Zander, if you wanted someone, you could have them. Yeah you could." Stevie said with a sigh, wishing he would get the hint. Zander glanced up at her before gazing at her longingly with a smile.

_Next Time on How To Rock Laguna Beach: The gang takes a trip to Cabo for spring break. But trouble arises early on when Zander sees Molly all over Zach. Molly doesn't seem to care about Zander's feelings at that moment and it opens the door for Zander to run straight into Stevie's waiting arms._


	4. Chapter 3: What Happens In Cabo

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own How To Rock or Laguna Beach! MTV and Nick owns everything! I also do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story! Don't forget to R and R please! Thanks for all the reviews, they mean a lot to me! Enjoy...**

_Previously on How Rock Laguna Beach: Kacey wasn't invited to Ariana's birthday party, and I was stuck at home getting grounded for bad grades, so it was pretty awkward when we ran into her and Karissa at the nail salon._

_Zander got pretty mad when he saw Molly texting another guy. And later, at the bonfire, typical Molly, didn't want to talk to Zander at all and left the bonfire. At least me and Zander got to hang out again like old times! Little did I know, Molly was about to cause more than a little trouble in Cabo._

"So are you excited to be spending spring break in Cabo?" Karissa asked curiously as she and Molly got their nails done.

"Yeah totally!" Molly quickly agreed.

"So what's going on with you and Zander?" Karissa asked curiously.

"Nothing..." Molly replied with a sigh.

"So it's the same as its always been?" Karissa asked confused.

"Yeah after the whole phone fiasco we are just moving past that whole issue! It's like so 9th grade!" Molly confirmed with a roll of her eyes.

"What if he hooks up with Stevie in Cabo? Would you be mad?"

"Well yeah, but at the same time, it's Cabo you know so... I'll probably hook up with someone too! I wanna hook up with Zach. Oh my god, he's so hot."

"I know. He's really hot!"

"I know. Are you gonna hook up with anyone?"

"Probably not! You never know though..."

"But whatever happens in Cabo stays in Cabo." Molly said with a smirk as they both laughed.

(With Stevie and Grace)

"Someone stepped on my $200.00 straightener. I don't put it away for once and my mom fires my maid and so I'm a little unused to you know cleaning up after myself." Grace said complained, "Stevie you gotta wait for the light."

"Look they stopped." Stevie shrugged as they made their way across the street.

"Okay."

"You're so weird. We need bathing suits for Cabo. Ooh I like that one. Oh here."

"You're doing the reaching sound. This is cool."

"Grace, you've gotta be kidding me. Put it back."

"Talk to me about Cabo. Who do you think is gonna hook up with who?"

"You know like last year when you're hearing about like all the Cabo hook ups? They're always really random.

"Whatever happens in Cabo stays in Cabo". Your quote for the newspaper."

"Did you seriously quote me for that?"

"Uh huh. Do you like this? I can't decide." Grace asked holding up a dark pink suit.

"I don't know. I have to see it all Grace."

"Okay I'm gonna try this on." Grace said excitedly.

"Okay. Now you're not gonna get the other ones?"

"Well I'm gonna look around."

"Wait who has this? Does someone have this bathing suit?" Stevie asked curiously holding up a light blue bikini.

"Yes." Grace replied.

"Who?" Stevie asked curiously yet she had a confused expression on her face.

"Molly." Fiona said quietly in a hushed tone.

"Really?" Stevie asked in disbelief with a scoff before Grace nodded. Stevie dropped the suit in a hurry as if it was on fire or something.

(With Molly)

"It's fricken hot." Karissa complained.

"I know. I'm so excited to go get a tan in Cabo." Molly said clapping her hands excitedly.

"Oh I know!" Karissa quickly agreed..

"I was asking Zander last night if like what he expects to happen in Cabo and he's like "Stevie is going…"

"Oh yeah." Karissa said interested in the gossip.

"He's like "I don't know". He said "I don't know if all of us are gonna hang out". I was like "What are you talking about?"

"Are you gonna hang out with him later?"

"He's playing golf and then he's supposed to call me."

(At Aliso Creek Golf Course)

"Yeah. Nice Kevin!" Zander said as Kevin got a hole in one on hole 7.

"Dude you and Stevie and fricken Molly in Cabo dude!" Justin said as Zander just shrugged.

"You're saying you're not gonna hook up with Stevie in Cabo." Kevin pressed on eagerly.

"There's no way I'm gonna hook up with Stevie." Jake clarified.

"I just picture this kid coming up in Cabo like two black eyes." Nelson said with a laugh.

"I don't want that to happen."

"Okay. I'll bet you 20 bucks right now I'm gonna be saving your ass." Justin said with a wide smirk.

"You don't want me to take that bet. Stay down."

"Look at it logically. It's me and you and then it's Molly, Stevie and then you mix that with what goes on in Cabo. Stevie will be in our room before the end of the first night, guaranteed." Justin said confidently.

"No way."

"Guaranteed."

"No way."

"All right. I bet you 20 bucks...50? 50 bucks."

"All right. Fine. 50 bucks." Zander replied as they shook hands.

"You just lost 50 bucks." Kevin said with a laugh as the guys continued playing golf.

(In Cabo)

After everyone was done packing they finally arrived in Cabo.

"Yeah. Woo hoo!"

"I'm going straight to the pool. Cabo guys. I wonder how close that cruise ship is." Molly said as she and Karissa high fived each other.

"Hey let's just have a big orgy. Are you guys down? Now that we're in Cabo." Zander suggested with a laugh.

"We'll see you guys at the pool." Kacey said, grabbing her and Stevie's room key.

"See you." Zander said with a wave as everyone made their way to their separate rooms.

"Bye." Kacey waved before dragging Stevie off to find their room.

"Nice room. This is rad. Such a nice room. Look at this view. What a view man." Zander said as he and Justin entered their hotel room.

After successfully getting dunked by Molly and Stevie, Zander had enough of the pool and everyone was ready for the real party to begin.

(With Molly and Karissa)

"Look how red my forehead is." Karissa complained as they looked into their mirror.

"My top is fine but my cheeks are like bright red. It looks like I have major acne or something."

"I have to turn the blow dryer on sorry." Mollu said as she dried her damp hair.

"Anytime I'm having a fun time he has to like freak out about it."

"Do you think you'll hook up with Zach tonight?"

"What?"

"Do you think you'll hook up with Zacg tonight?"

"I have no idea."

"He's like porn star looking or something."

"He's like such a sweet guy."

(With Stevie and Kacey)

"What do you think Zander and Molly are gonna fight about tonight?"

"Who would come to Cabo and get in a fight?"

"You go to have a good time."

"The thing is like I came to Cabo to like get away from it and everything like all the drama."

"It followed us." Stevie muttered back.

"It followed us. It follows us everywhere." Kacey said with a huge sigh.

(Later that night)

About 20 minutes later they made they way to a nearby club..

"Hey! Zach, Zachy…This is where I did my lap dance again."

"I can't hang with Molly being here, dude. It pisses me off more than anything. She's so stupid, it's sad..." Zander said angrily as he watched Molly stumble onto the bar and dance, on a pole on top of the bar, before stomping over to Molly who was now only sitting at the bar.

"What the fuck is your deal bitch? Hey, get up on the bar. You look real good slut!" Zander shouted angrily, getting up in her face.

"Get off!" Molly said harshly, trying to shoo him away.

"Keep going? No, no seriously. I can get so much better than you I don't even care. I feel so sorry for you." Zander taunted.

"You leave me alone. Leave me the fuck alone!" Molly screeched, angrily.

"Look at you, slut! Oh, my God!" Zander exclaimed disgustedly before Molly just scoffed and turned her attention to something or someone else.

On the other side of the club Stevie was dancing and talking with Kacey and Grace.

Every so often Stevie would glance in Zander's direction, who was sulking in the corner while downing shot after shot of tequila.

"It's not necessary right now. It's not necessary!" Stevie advised, nearly shouted over the loud hip hop music playing over the speakers, standing in front of Zander.

"Zach!" Molly called out before she went over and danced with him. Zander stomped back over to the bar while Stevie rolled her eyes before heading back to Kacey.

"Dude, I've got to get out of here." Zander complained as he watched Molly grind up against and make out with Zach.

"SLUT!" Zander shouted in fury. He glared for a few more seconds before going up to Molly once more and dragging her away from Zach to talk outside.

"Slut! Don't even fucking try to go out on me. You and me, completely done. You are such a fucking hoe."

"And I'm trying…" Molly started to say in a whiny voice but Zander cut her off.

"Oh my gosh Zach, oh my gosh Zach, I'm such a slut. Fucking hook up with me. You look so good. Keep dancing on the bar slut."

"Don't even try to call me, you fucker." Molly cried before stomping away back inside the club, with Zander following close behind

"Fuck you Zander!" Molly screamed as Zander made his way out of the club with the other guys in tow.

"What the fuck dude! Where's Katie!" Jake asked confusedly.

(The Next Day)

"What happened after we left last night?" Zander asked curiously as they all sat around outside eating breakfast.

"One of the bartenders went off on Molly. He's like "You're so fucking annoying Molly. Get out!" Kacey answered with a laugh.

"Seriously?"

"And she wouldn't get out." Stevie said in a serious tone, yet she couldn't help the giggle that escaped her mouth.

"I was so annoyed by her when we were walking. She just bugs me." Zander admitted rolling his eyes.

"You're being mean though. You don't have to be mean to me." Stevie complained.

"No, no that's where you were like "I'm not annoying". I'm like "No, no, not you". And I point to Molly and I'm like "She's annoying!" Zander pointed out.

"I just think we should go out not with her tonight." Nelson admitted as everyone else nodded.

"Can we please, no offense Zander, just look at her, I mean she's wearing a skirt and a little thong and she's up there on the pole. She knows that's slutty." Stevie said pointing out the obvious.

"It got to the point where I saw her up there and I was just like…it was like you're an idiot. I feel bad for her 'cause like she's a cool girl and all and she like wastes herself. It's so fucking hard. I had like the best times and the worst times of my life with her." Zander said with a sigh.

(With Molly)

Molly and Karissa are doing their hair, since everyone is going out to eat tonight.

"So I was talking about you at breakfast and Zander's like "Can we just not talk about her any more?" And I was like…" Karissa said with a shrug.

"He came up to me in the pool today and apologized and I actually thought to let him have it. But then I was like "Ooh, I felt bad." Molly admitted.

"I saw you guys."

"I was like "Get out of my life". And he was like… shocked!"

"I was there when you said that. And I was like "Molly!" Karissa said in a surprised tone.

"And I was like "I'm sorry".

"Well like you don't want him out of your life, but you want him out of the part where like he doesn't belong, you know? He has no right to say…"

"If you want to be my friend, fine. But like this bull shit that you do, I'm not okay with."

"Yeah. Do you think you'll be hanging out with Zander tonight?

"I don't know."

"Do you think he'll be in a jealous rage again?"

"With Zander, you never know." Molly replied with a shrug as Karissa just nodded.

(Later that day)

The gang was out eating at a nearby restaurant. Molly was sitting by Karissa and Zach and Ariana, which unfortunately was right across from Zander, who was sitting next to Stevie, Kacey and Kevin.

"Try it." Molly said flirty as she picked up her fork, full of food, and playfully held it out to Zach.

"You're gonna feed me?" He asked curiously with a laugh.

"Yeah." Molly replied with a flirty smile. Zander watched the exchange before glaring at Molly who fake smiled at him in response.

"Are we gonna watch a movie tonight?" Zander asked turning his attention towards Stevie.

"Am I?" Stevid asked confused.

"No, are we?"

"There's no movies."

"No seriously, I'm just gonna stay with you and just chill while you're…"

"Are you serious?" Stevie asked in disbelief.

"You don't want to go out, so I'll just hang." Zander answered with a shrug.

"No, are you kidding me?" Stevie asked not believing what was happening.

"The sound of your voice makes me want to stay."

"The sound of my voice?" Stevie asked in question with a giggle, as she leaned over a gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek. Zander smirked before doing the same.

When Zander turned back to tell Kacey her plans for the night Zander turned towards, and smiled at Molly as he mouthed I love you to her. Molly rolled her eyes, annoyed, at Zander.

Not even five minutes later, Molly watched in disbelief as Zander left with Stevie back to the hotel.

Zander was stumbling a bit as they made their way up to Zander's room.

"Are you okay there bud?" Stevie asked with a laugh.

"Wow you have pretty eyes!" Zander suddenly complimented as he stared deeply into Stevie's eyes.

"That must be the alcohol talking..." Stevie excused with a chuckle.

"Or it's not.." Zander slurred as Stevie blushed by accident. Without thinking, Zander leaned over and kissed her full on the lips, without giving her a chance to respond.

He pulled away within a second. "Wow." He said in awe as Stevie let out a deep breath before Zander crashed his lips onto hers once more.

And soon enough Stevie found herself kissing back right away, as they fell back onto the bed, too wrapped up in each other to think about anything else at the moment.

(The next day)

"I had fun last night. I had fun at dinner last night and stuff. Thank you so much for taking care of me." Zander said thankfully to Stevie as they walked along the shore together.

"It's okay." Stevie replied with a kind smile. She assumed he forget all about last night, because of the amount he drank, she was just glad he was feeling better.

"That was so bro of you."

"I know you would have done the same for me."

"It's weird that like senior year everyone becomes good friends again."

"So many of the senior girls have hooked up with senior guys and they were all so un-predictable. Like…like what?"

"I don't know."

"What was that?"

"It's been damn un-predictable. It's so weird."

"We are gonna have so much fun next year because…"

"I know, I know."

"Like when they ask me where I'm going to school I'm like "San Francisco" and every single person says "I love it there."

"Yeah, you'll be like my roommate though. You're gonna be with me a lot."

"I'm actually really stoked to have you there."

"I know."

"Cause like I don't fight with you. If I do we make up."

"Oh yeah. We fight. It's always just like fun. It's only friendly fighting."

"No it's not."

"It's like when I came into the room."

"I have gotten in fight with you."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. It's kind of been a rough year. I'm sorry for the way things have turned out."

"What do you mean? Like you and Molly?"

"Yeah, like…I know how we feel about each other, but like putting things into action is a lot harder."

"No it's not."

"I don't know. I guess I've just given into what everyone expects from me. Like this summer was like everybody's fault."

"I don't think it's ever my fault. It's always you."

"Had to have been your fault. It's always your fault. Everything was your fault."

"It is my fault?"

"Yeah."

"Did I make you lie to me so many times? I'm just kidding." Stevie said with a laugh.

"I can't believe we're going home today. Spring break went by so fast."

"Yeah. Back to reality."

(With Molly, back home in Laguna)

"Molly, the first night you were there…" Ariana asked curiously.

"Zander was all mad because I wasn't hanging out with him you know?" Moly answered with a shrug.

"Did you guys like end it? Like talking? Well like obviously, are you like good?" Ariana asked confused.

"We left Cabo not really good and he was in sending me text messages on Sunday. Like, I don't know." Molly replied with a shrug.

(With Zander)

"So how was Cabo?" Nelson asked curiously.

"Seriously like, if you hear about this..."

"I was just there like passed out. I don't know what happened." Zander said with a shrug.

"When you woke up was Stevie there?" Kevin asked curiously.

"No she left at 10. I still slept in." He answered with a smile.

(Back with Molly)

"He expected me to be all like all over him and like "Zander…" Molly complained.

"I thought he was mad because you were hooking up with Zach." Ariana asked confused.

"Well yeah that's what I mean. 'Cause I wasn't with him, I was with Zach, you know?"

"But like you can't get made at him for hooking up with Stevie then."

"Yeah. He's such a hypocrite."

(With the guys)

"I made that bed with sober intentions. You all know what happened after that…" Zander said with a sigh.

"You gotta clarify that." Justin said with a laugh.

"I don't know like the whole Molly, Stevie thing, trying to go back in forth."

"Zander triangle. Never ends."

(With Stevie)

"So you never hooked up with Zander?" Gracr asked curiously as they sat down and drank smoothies.

"Grace!"

"Yes, it is gonna be your little secret?"

"It'll be my little secret."

"Hey."

"What happens in Cabo stays in Cabo. There a few things that are definitely staying in Cabo." Stevie replied as they both laughed.

(With Zander)

Zander got out his board ready as he stared out into the deep blue ocean from his spot on the sand. He thought back on his situation with Molly and Stevie.

"There's so many things I wish I could take back!"

"For a really long time I did regret everything!"

"So you were at Stevie's house, you just lied to me!"

"Does this have something to do with you wanting someone else?"

"You look real good, keep dancing on the bar slut!"

"If you wanted someone you could have them!"

Zander shook his head before running into the ocean with his surf board, to forget about his problems, well for now at least.

(Next Week)

Molly was sitting on a chair by her pool while she was on the phone with Karissa.

"I gotta do something to win him back! Maybe take him out for pizza or maybe a stroll on the beach?"

"Molly, this is like so déjà vu. Like every time you guys break up."

"Me and Zander?"

"Yeah. You guys like go through phases."

"I know."

"It's like "Okay we're gonna broken up". And then you're back again and then you always somehow…

"I know. But it's just like friends you know what I mean?"

"It's like different this time than it was."

"Yeah."

"It could turn into like you wanting to get back together again."

"I know."

"But I understand like Zander is really protective over you."

"He's knarly like he's like "I get jealous when you even hug a guy". I'm like that's ridiculous. And all I did with Zach was kiss him."

(With Stevie and Kacey)

"So what's up with you and Zander? I'm sorry. If it was 10 degrees warmer, we could so be at the beach right now." Kacey said as she and Stevie sat in Stevie's backyard.

"We could be at the beach right now. No big deal." Stevie said.

"Yeah. When are we going to go to San Diego and find boys?" Kacey asked mostly talking about Stevie.

"Soon hopefully. There's none here. We've used them all up." Strvie said with a laugh.

"We've used them all up." Kacey repeated, full on giggling.

"Duh!"

(With Molly and Karissa)

"What are you and Zander doing tonight?" Karissa asked as they say on top of Molly's bed.

"We are just going down to the beach to talk during the sunset!" Mollu said.

"You guys are a lot alike huh?"

"Oh my god, yeah. And that's why we fight so much 'cause we're both stubborn and neither of us will be like "Okay I'm sorry".

"You both want your way."

"Yeah."

"And you guys have different opinions. You're like "No I'm right".

"Yeah. Always."

"It's really cute what Zander's doing though. Really cute."

"Things are really good right now. Which is good."

"You're really in love with him huh?"

"Uh huh."

(With Stevie)

"Hey Stevie, wait up!" Justin said catching up to get, as Steue walked along the shoreline.

"Oh, hey Justin! What's up?" Stevie asked giving him a side hug.

"Um nothing much... So whatcha doing?"

"Just taking a walk. Clearing my head ya know!"

"Mind if I clear your head with you!"

"Course not!"

"So how are things lately?"

"Um pretty good I guess..."

"Anything new with Zander?"

"I actually haven't heard from him in a while so..."

"Gotcha!"

"Ya so what's new with you? Any girls in your life?"

"No, I'm riding solo right now! Just waiting for the right girl to come!" Justin answered, glancing up at Katie.

"Well she's out there somewhere!" Stevie said supportively.

"Yeah probably a closer than I think!" Justin replied before smiling at her as they continue walking along the shoreline.

(Later that night)

"Hey thanks for meeting me!" Molly said arriving at the beach, exactly at the time they agreed on.

"No problem. I was already in the neighborhood anyway," Zander shrugged.

"Can we talk?"

"Sure, why not!"

"I just wanted to say, I'm sorry for how I acted in Cabo!"

"Is that all?"

"No! I was drunk, I didn't know what I was doing and anyway I figured you were going to be all over Stevie and it made me feel jealous."

"Really now, did it?"

"Ya, she is always the one you turn to and I'm getting really sick of it! I just wanted to have fun on my spring break too!"

"We could have has fun together!"

"Well you we're always hanging out with the guys or Stevie or other people," Molly said as tears fell from her eyes before she continued.

"It's just that I miss spending time with you! So yes, I kissed Zach! But only because you were or are never around anymore-" Molly ranted on but got cut off when Zander's lips crashed against hers.

"What was that for?" Molly asked, still stunned from the shocking kiss.

"Thats like one of the first times you actually opened up to me! And if you were feeling that way all you had to do was talk to me! You know that! And apology accepted, I acted like a dumbass too!" Zander said with a grin before pulling Moly in for a hug.

"Just know that you could always come talk to me! About anything!" Zander whispered softly as Molly looked up at him and nodded with a smile.

Zander smiled at Molly before pulling her in for another breath-taking kiss.

"I'm so glad we got back together." Molly said happily with a smile on her face when they pulled apart.

"Me too!" Zander said as they smiled at each other before Zander put his arm around Molly's shoulder and she put her arm around his waist and they left the beach and went to Molly's house.

_Next Time on How To Rock Laguna Beach: Prom has arrived! Who has dates and who doesn't. The guys think of clever ways to ask the girl of their choosing to prom. Which include: a pile of rose pedals. A huge lit up sign and a message written in frosting. Molly thinks that the night will be drama free as long as Stevie stays far away from Zander! Everyone has plans to hook up on prom night and some of those hook ups may surpirse you._


	5. Chapter 4: Our Last Prom

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own How To Rock or Laguna Beach. Thanks for all the reviews, they mean a lot. R and R please... Enjoy!**

_Previously on How To Rock Laguna Beach: Yeah, senior year has definitely been full of the unexpected. But when it comes to Senior Prom, it's tradition to go with old friends. Thats why I decided, Sophomore year to go with Justin! I just hope the drama stays far away from Prom this year, but with Molly you never know what kind of things she will stir up._

"How are you?" Ariana asked as she, Molly and Karissa all entered a dress shop to look for prom dresses.

"We're talking about prom." Molly answered as they searched through the different racks of dresses.

"Oh god."

"Who do you wanna go to prom with?"

"I don't know. I've always wanted a guy to ask me like some cute way."

"Zander asked me really cute last year. He came to my window at like 12 at night with candles all over my yard."

"We say this every year. We're like "Oh no we're not gonna get asked" and then all of us get asked." Karissa said with a laugh.

"But you know some people senior year they're like "What the heck? I don't care. I'll just go even if I don't have a date?" Ariana pointed out.

"Yeah." Karissa agreed.

"I'm not like that." Molly butted in.

"I wouldn't go." Karissa agreed with a nod.

"Oh no. Whatever. It's gonna be me and like you know Ben and Jerry's at home, that's it." Ariana kidded as they all laughed.

(With Stevie and Kacey)

"If you could have anyone to go to Prom with, it doesn't have to go to our school, just anyone, who would it be?" Stevie asked curiously as they entered a dress store in the mall.

"I want to take Josh Hutcherson!"

"No he's mine. Cause he's a hottie too."

"Nuh uh. He's mine!" Kacey replies sticking her tongue out at her friend with a giggle.

"Ooh, how cute is this?" Stevie squealed referring to the whole store.

"We're prom dress shopping." Kacey said to the cashier as they looked around.

"How about this? Is this too ugly?" Stevie asked holding up a black a white flower printed dress.

"That…no. Are you trying on that blue one?"

"Yes."

"I'm trying it on too."

"What boys are there that you go to prom with that haven't asked anyone?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"No."

"What are your options? 'Cause you have to figure that out."

"I don't know."

"Would you prefer going by yourself?"

"Oh no. I'd rather go with somebody, but if I'm not gonna get asked, I don't really care."

"But they pay for you."

"Huh?"

"They pay for you if you go with them. Do you like this?"

"Don't you have that?"

"I don't have the yellow."

"What colors do you have it in?"

"Like light blue, dark blue, black, green, orange."

"I like the yellow."

"How are you guys doing?"

(With Molly)

"I wonder who I'm gonna go to prom with." Molly wondered aloud.

"Zander or Zach?" Becky asked confusedly.

"Either one would be a lot of fun." Molly pointed out with a smile.

"I think if Zach asked you, I think you'd be bummed you weren't with Zander." Karissa said.

"Yeah."

"Cause then you'd have to see Zander with another date and stuff."

"That's what I was thinking too."

"You know? And then it's Zander's last prom too. So you guys like want to be together."

"If I go with Zander it'll be our fourth dance together."

"Really?"

"Four out of five. Yeah. I don't know, I guess I would go with whoever asked me first."

(At Karissa's House)

"No, no, listen. I'm walking home from school today up to my front door. On my doorstep is two roses and a note that says "Moly", k? I open up the letter. Just read it." Molly said grabbing the note and showing it to Karissa.

"Dear Moly…" Whoever did that spelled your name wrong." Karissa said with a laugh.

"I know. That's why I know they don't know me every well. Okay keep going."

"I see you everyday, and I hope you see me. Everytime I see you, that funny feeling comes to my stomach…"

"What?"

"And they know where I live."

"I've been meaning to ask you something, but I don't know what to say. I think over the next couple of days, I've going to try to have you notice me and see how you react".

"That is creepy to me, okay?"

"That's weird."

"They know where I live, they put it on my doorstep."

"I think it's someone you know but never talked to."

"Well maybe it's Zander?"

"No I called Zander and he was like 'What the fuck?"

"Who just broke up with a girlfriend at our school?"

"Zach."

"Zach, no Zach wouldn't do that. You talk shit to girls when you hook up with them."

"I hate you."

"It's weird. I just wanna know who it was."

"That's weird."

"That's creepy."

"It could be anyone. I can't wait to find out it was."

"Me too."

(With Zander)

"I told her "No I'm not the stalker". And she was like "You didn't leave me these right?" And I was like "Yeah I didn't". And I just kept saying "What? What the hell are you talking about?" And she came into my work today and she's like "I got the letter and the card. Wanna see it?" I was like "You'd better not say yes to this guy". Have you asked Grace yet?" Zander explained with a smile before turning towards Nelson, curiously.

"I got a huge sign. It's pretty sick. It's just huge. I got it way too big. It's like just "Prom?" Nelson said with a smirk.

"Slick dude, very slick."

(With Nelson)

Grace walked out of school later that afternoon. She curiously looked around, at the limo in front her.

"Are you Grace?" The driver asked he got out of the limo.

"Yes.."

"Then come with me please!"

Grace shrugged, still curious, before getting into the limo. The driver shut the door before getting in and driving away from the school.

They arrived at the beach 15 minutes later.

Grace was about to ask what was going on, but the limo had took off before she had the chance to.

She made her way up the beach, when she discovered Nelson standing there with flowers and a huge sign that said "Prom?"

"OMG, what's this?" Grace asked running up to him excitedly.

"Will you go to prom with me?" Nelson asked hopefully.

"Yes... Of course!" Grace said shaking her head,still speechless, as she went over and hugged him tightly.

"That was so sweet!" She mumbled excitedly as he kissed her cheek and the spent the rest of the night watching the sunset.

(With Kacey)

Kacey entered her house later that afternoon, after work. She went to her room to put her back down. Surpisngly, she found her room covered with flowers, streamers and other colorful decorations. Her mouth hung open in the shape of an O, when she went to her back door. She found her door covered in green cake frosting with a short poem written on her glass door.

The poem read, "Of all the fish in the sea, prom with me? Love, Kevin.

Kacey immediately took out her phone and called Kevin. He picked up after the second ring.

"Did you do this?" Kacey asked with a laugh.

"So I'm guessing you found the poem, I did do all of that so will you?" Kevib asked curiously.

"Of course sweetheart! I would love to!" Kacey said with a giggle as she sighed happily before they hung up.

(With Molly)

Jenna pulled into the driveway, when she found flower pedals up and down the driveway leading into the house.

"Thank you Karissa." Molly said from their eariler conversation.

"Call me okay?" Karissa said from the other end.

"Okay. Bye." Molly said before hanging up her phone.

"Bye."

"Oh my god. Hello? Molly? Do you know what's going on?" Molly asked, before calling Karissa back, as she walked into her bedroom, the last place that had flower pedals. She curiously looked around her room and was about to head into her living room, but was stopped by someone barging into her bedroom,and attacking her with hugs. She looked up, surprised, at a shirtless, marker-covered Zander.

"Oh my god. I'll call you back. " Moly said before hanging up her phone. "Thank you. You really, really fooled me." Molly thankfully yet shocked as she looked up at Zander, who has written Prom?...please,on his forehead.

"Yes?" Zander asked hopefully.

"With that whole…" Molly trialed off, lost for words.

"Is that a yes?" Zander asked eagerly with a smile.

"Yeah!" Molly said excitedly as she hugged and kisss him multiple times. "That was so funny, Zander!"

(With the other girls)

"Wait I want a clear one like this." Kacey said as they looked at a jewelry store.

"Ooh, look at the keychain." Skylar pointed out excitedly.

"How cute are they?" Grace gushed.

"The Marc Jacobs!" Stevie said.

"I know. How cute. It's $300.00"

"Like everyone else already has reserved dates."

"See I reserved a date. Freshman year. No, I'm going with Justin 'cause I promised Justin a really long time ago."

"What's going on with you and Zander? Are you still hooking up at all?" Skylar asked confused.

"Whenever we're both in the same place, Zander and I, he's usually trying not to hurt one person's feelings and it's usually me." Stevie replied not wanting to talk about Zander at all.

"You and Molly get along really well don't you?" Kacey teased.

"I guess. I mean we're not mean to each other. I can't stand fake people who are just like "Oh you know, Hi!"

"Yeah,"

"And it's just fake nice and I just can't stand that. So I think even if we're in a situation…even when we're not in the situation I still didn't really care for her. But at the same time she's Zander's date. So I can't like…"

"I know. It's weird."

"Molly's like claimed him. He already promised me a picture though."

(With Molly)

"Why do you hate Stevie so much?" Ariana asked

"I just think she's kind of a brat. I've never liked her, but then when her and Zander were hooking up again this year, it made me not like her even more. And the fact that like she's completely fake. She can't carry on a conversation. The only time you ever hear her talking is like flirting with guys."

"Who's her date?"

"I doubt she even has a date. I mean since Zander is going with me!"

"Who would want to go with her anyway?"

"Exactly! She's a little snuck up princess. Princess Stevie."

(Back with Stevie)

"Formal this year was insane." Grace said as they all got their nails and toenails done.

"Yeah formal this year was too much." Stevie said with a sigh.

"And then you and Molly had some fun."

"It was not fun."

"I was like holding Molly back. I was like "Moly!"

"She pushed me."

"Yeah fight."

"I get a little afraid of Molly when she's angry…" Kacey said with a scared expression before she broke out into a grin.

"She fights dirty."

"I like it. I think it's funny." Skylar laughed.

"I love Molly." Grace said with a laugh.

"Molly's like my favorite junior. Are you bummed that you're not going with Zander, Katie?" Grace asked.

"No. I'm glad I'm going with Justin." Stevie stated firmly even though she knew she would rather go with Zander.

"I don't understand why they would go to their seventh dance together?" Skylar questioned confused.

"Zander and Molly?" Grace asked as they all nodded.

"It's because they're so much alike. They click and they clash because they're two of a kind." Kacey pointed out.

"They're not that much alike." Stevie said as they all looked at her as if she had two heads.

"Yeah they are." They all said in unison.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I'm not down on the whole hook up on prom night thing. I think it's dumb."

"I'm not getting any on prom night." Stevie replied with a laugh.

(With Zander)

"How you doing? Good, good." Zander said as he entered Nelson's house an gave him a fist bump.

"Good. Your parents coming down?" Nelson asked curiously.

"My mom is. My dad's in DC."

"Oh he is."

"I'm gonna leave a front key for you at the front desk." Zander said as he went into the backyard while he talked to Molly on the phone.

"I know but I don't want everyone knowing that we're in a hotel." Molly replied.

"Why?"

"Um, cuz I have parents Molly!"

"Alright whatever I'll leave the key at the front desk."

"Alright, whatever." Molly said before they hung up.

(With Molly)

"You know what's funny though?" Ariana asked.

"Hmm?" Molly asked quietly.

"That this is like the last dance you'll like ever dance with him at."

"With Zander. I know." Molly said with a pout.

(With Stevie)

"Hey!" Stevie called out with a wave as Zander came up to her at the a nearby Applebees for dinner.

"Hey, what's up?" Zander asked sitting across from her.

"Nothing." Stevie answered with a shrug.

"Just letting you know I'm going with Molly to Prom."

"I know. There's no news there Zander."

"Yeah I was just, forget it. Who are you going with?" He asked curiously, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Justin.." She simply stated before taking a sip of her coke.

"Justin?" Zander asked half angry,half confused.

"Don't look at me like that. Yes, Justin."

"You can do so much better than that." Zander said glancing up at her with a smirk.

"He's one of your good friends..." Stevie asked with a confused expression.

"So, that means I know exactly what he's like." Zabder shrugged.

"Yeah, well the person I really wanna go with is taken, and anyway chill out, we're just going as friends." Stevie said with a shrug as Zander just stated intensely at her letting out a long sigh.

(The Next Day)

"Oh Stevie. Lisa's here." Kacey called out to Stevie as Lisa, Stevie's hair stylist, walked into Kacey's house.

"Do you think I should wear my hair up or down?" Stevie asked curiously to Lisa who just shrugged as they agreed on Stevie wearing it up.

"So you're gonna come to Nelson's house?

"Yeah."

(With Zander)

Zander, Nelson and Kevin are getting dressed.

"You been talking to Stevie at all?" Kevin asked curiously as they got their suits on.

"I've been talking to her. We've hung out the last few nights. Dinner last night."

"Oh yeah? She know you're chillin with Molly tonight at a hotel?"

"Yeah, I can tell she's not happy but what can you do about it? I'm not happy bout the situation either."

"I guess but doesn't being with Molly make up for that?"

"It use to."

(With Stevie and Kacey)

"So what do you think the boys are planning on for tonight?" Lisa asked curiously.

"They're planning something." Kacey replied.

"They're planning on going to this dance for like half an hour and then going straight to the after party and getting some. And we're all planning on showing off our dresses." Stevie said with a knowing grin and a laugh.

(With The guys)

"This is so funny. Every single one of us is getting laid tonight." Nelson said with a smirk.

"I don't want to have a plan. Whatever happens, happens." Zander said with a shrug.

"I'm right there with you dude."

(With Molly)

"Do I look okay?" Molly asked her dad curiously as she looked in the mirror.

"Yeah you look great, sweetheart."

"Okay."

"Heavy on the makeup, light on the dress."

"Oh right. That's really not as bad as last prom."

"Yeah that was pretty bad." He replied with a laugh as he hugged Molly.

(With Stevie)

"This is my good side."

"Oh."

"When we take pictures tonight, I get this side."

"Okay."

"So who are you girls going with tonight?" Kacey's dad asked curiously as he took pictures of them.

"I'm going with Justin!"

"And I'm going with Kevin. Yes!"

"This looks good." He said with a smile as he observed the picture.

"We have to go in like 5 minutes." Kacey said checking the time on her phone.

"I think I'm gonna bring a big bag with a change of clothes. Do you want to put a change of clothes in there? Jeans?"

"Maybe just for afterwards." Kacey shrugged.

"Yeah and I'll put it in there and I'll keep it in the limo."

"Yeah." Kacey agreed as they made their way to the limo.

"Okay we're gonna go pick up Grace and Skylar now?"

"I guess so. Hey girls where are you?"

"Oh great. Molly's here." Katie groaned.

"I'm gonna go get those girls." Kacey said as they got out of the limo and went into Skylar's house.

"Careful."

"We're gonna get those girls cause they're so slow."

"Wait for me."

"Hi!" Karissa said as Kacey gave Molly a hug.

"How cute."

"Oh my god, it's the same pattern. I know. Is Ariana ready? We're so late." Kacey said giving Grace a hug.

"Oh I have to grab my stuff too." Molly said disappearing up the staircase as Stevie and Kacey went back to the limo.

"Dude Grace has my dress, same pattern just a different color." Kacey groaned annoyed.

"That is so funny." Stevie laughed.

"It's the same pattern. She's a whore." Kacey said angrily yet Stevie knew she was really joking.

They got to Nelson's house, where everyone would be taking pictures before prom.

Stevie spotted Justin before she went over and hugged him tightly. Zander watched jealously before he quickly turned his attention back to Molly, his eyes lingering on Stevie.

"Hi Kevin. I'm doing very well. How are you?" Kaceg said with a smile as she hugged him.

"I'm good!" He said returning her hug.

"I wanna get my picture taken with Zander." Stevie said excitedly as she went over to Zander, and they took a couple of pictures together, since Molly was distracted by talking to Karissa and Ariana.

"Whoa. Nice work on the flash." Zander said to the photographer.

"Let's do a group shot on the grass and then let's go." Kacey called out as the seniors got a group shot, then everyone else came in the shot.

"Zander, where are you?" Molly called out.

"Find Molly. Where'd she go? Come here. Come on. You guys let's go. Okay guys let's go to our last prom!" Stevie said as everyone eventually made their way to the limo.

15 minutes later they were at the banquet hall where the Prom was being held at.

After 3 hours of dancing, taking photos, drinking, flirting, gossiping and kissing, everyone was ready to leave.

"I'm really tired." Grace complained as they all entered the limo.

"Hi. Hey, hey. Psst!" Zander said waving to Stevie, who laughed in response.

"Can we leave please?" Stevie pleaded.

"What are we waiting for?" Moly said impatiently.

"Let's go home!"

"Who am I going to take to Winter Formal next year?" Molly wondered aloud.

"Who?" Zander asked confused.

"Yeah, while you're up in San Francisco? You wouldn't go to a high school dance, would you?" Molly replied raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah if we really loved each other like we claim we do." Zander said with a shrug.

"Like we claim we do?" Molly said with a gasp.

"Yeah only cause its you."

"No, but if we were like still together…when you came back and stuff."

"Still together?"

"When you came back…"

"What the fuck is going happen

"We are going to be together when you come back. Alright, I said it."

"And whatever happens while you're gone…and whatever happens while I'm here…Yeah, we just don't talk about…We're just not gonna talk about it at all.

"Sounds good. You don't wanna know what I'm doing!"

"Zander, I don't want to know…what you're doing up in San Francisco. Like hanging out with girls…I don't want to know about that.

"Nowhere near as bad…what you'll be doing out here." Zander argued.

"This is our senior prom you guys. It's over." Zander said with a sad expression.

"Zander, last prom ever!" Stevie said but Zander didn't listen, since he was to busy making out with Molly.

"Last prom ever." Kacey shouted excitedly.

"Here's our hotel." Molly said getting her stuff.

"Bye guys. Have fun." Kacey called out as Zander hugged Stevie as the limo pulled into the parking lot.

"Good last prom. See you on Monday for finals." Stevie waved as Zander and Molly left.

Pretty soon everyone else got dropped off and it was just Skylar, Grace, Kacey and Stevie left in the limo.

"This was our last prom ever." Skylar said.

"I know. It really makes me sad." Kacey said with a pout.

"Well the thing is I'm so excited to go to school, but at the same time, it's sad." Stevie replied.

"A little part of me just like we're not gonna see each other. Not like, this relationships are not be this bond and this level with each other ever again." Kacey said.

"I know. It makes me sad." Grace said.

"Bye you guys." Kacey said as she and Skylar went to Grace's house.

"Bye Grace, Bye Sky. That was a really good night." Stevie called out as the limo pulled out of the drive way.

"Yeah. Kevin was making out with me for a little while. And I was like "Kevin!" Kacey admitted with a embarrassed laugh.

"You made out with Kevin?" Stevie asked shocked.

"Yeah."

"Shut up."

(With Zander and Molly)

Molly and Zander are up in their hotel room. They are making out before Zander puts a "Do not Disturb" sign on the door and shuts the door with Molly giggling about the long wondrous night to come.

(Back With Stevie and Kacey)

"Me and Zander took a picture at the dance. 'Cause I wanna have a picture of me and Zander when I go to college." Stevie said.

"Yeah."

"On my wall."

"You and Zander are going to school in San Francisco together."

"He's the best friend ever." Stevie replied dreamily as Kacey got out some sparkling water and poured her and Stevie some.

Stevie and Kacey clinked their glasses together with a laugh as it drove off to Stevie's house.

_Next Time on How To Rock Laguna Beach: Graduation Day is finally here! The seniors get presents, parties and a whole new summer worth of life lasting drama._


End file.
